


Smells like character development and vanilla

by charimiel



Series: Sterek Week June 23-29 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Anniversary, Baking, Crack, Day 7, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sterek Week, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternatively titled- Derek is such a little shit but it's okay because Stiles is too</p>
<p>In which they celebrate the one year anniversary of the pool scene, because that scene holds a special place in my heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells like character development and vanilla

Derek walks into his apartment to Stiles throwing confetti in his face and laughing at the startled and pissed expression Derek makes.

“What the hell Stiles” he barks out. “What are you doing here.”

“I’m here to celebrate dude.” Stiles says, making some gesture with his arms that’s probably meant to convey celebration. It looks like he’s trying to swat away a particularly irritating bug, and Derek raises an eyebrow, forcing himself not to laugh. He does not find Stiles amusing in any way, he finds him irritating as fuck. He tells himself this on a daily basis.

“Celebrate what.” He deadpans, pushing past Stiles and he pauses at the mess in his kitchen. “What did you do?” he asks, too shocked to keep his voice flat.

Stiles follows him, and stops next to him in the doorway to the kitchen, rubbing at his neck.

“Ah. Yes. About that.” He says, biting his lip when Derek levels a judgmental stare at him. “There may have been an incident whilst baking.”

“How bad are you at baking?!” Derek asks incredulously, because if Stiles wasn’t standing here confessing to what he can sense is the truth, Derek would have thought there’d been some sort of battle in his kitchen. Maybe a food fight, but with intent to kill rather than for fun. There’s flour, and batter, and eggshell absolutely everywhere.

“Well, the thing is, I’m actually pretty good at baking, the mess is not indicative of my cake making skills, which are amazing by the way. I was going to clean up, you got home earlier than I thought you would.” He defends himself, and Derek glares at him.

“Clean. It. Up.” He growls, and Stiles squeaks and rushes into the kitchen, finding the cleaning supplies first try. He doesn’t want to know why Stiles seems to know where everything is in his apartment. He does however want to know how Stiles even got into his apartment.

“How did you get in.” he growls, checking around for signs of Stiles’s break in. Stiles holds up a key and Derek blinks. “Where did you even get that?” he asks, and Stiles shrugs.

“Borrowed yours to get it copied last week.”

“That is incredibly illegal.” Derek points out, and Stiles snorts, wiping down the counters.

“Yeah, whatever. My dad’s not gonna arrest me for copying your key. He’d probably thank me for keeping an eye on you; pretty sure he still thinks you’re gonna flip out and murder the whole town.”

“I’d be justified in murdering a hell of a lot of them” Derek mutters as he stalks away from Stiles. Stiles runs after him, looking surprised by the lack of violence he was probably expecting Derek to use to get the key back. Derek’s resigned himself at this point. Stiles doesn’t ever go away anyway, if he took the key away Stiles would just get in some other way. It would probably involve injury to either Derek, his apartment, or Stiles himself. Most likely Stiles himself, because he’s a clumsy dumbass.

He stops in his tracks after stalking into his living room when he sees and smells cake, a bright blue delicious smelling vanilla creation, with a blob of green on top that’s probably meant to represent something.

“What the fuck?” he asks, and Stiles snorts.

“It’s a cake. Happy anniversary!” Stiles says, throwing another bunch of confetti at Derek. “I’ll clear that up later.” He reassures at Derek’s glare as he shakes his head to get the confetti out of his hair.

“Anniversary of what.” He says, glowering, and Stiles put a hand to his chest in mock offence.

“You wound me! How could you forget?”

“Stiles.”

“It’s been a year since the pool dude; didn’t the bright blue cake with a kanima on top of it tip you off?”

“That’s a kanima?” Derek says, incredulous, and Stiles scowls.

“I’ll admit, my decorating skills aren’t the best.”

“Why are you celebrating that anyway?” Derek says, studying Stiles’s face for a moment and deciding the cake probably isn’t wired to explode in his face. He sits down in front of it, and uses the knife to cut himself a slice. He’s starving, and the cake smells good, and he may have no idea why Stiles made it, but he doesn’t really care.

“Dunno. Just woke up the other day and thought ‘I wonder what was happening this time last year’ then when I want to check I realised it was nearly a year since the pool. Any excuse for cake?”

Derek rolls his eyes, but accepts the half assed explanation, mainly because he’s too busy eating the cake. It’s surprisingly good, light and sweet, the taste of vanilla reminding him of the time he spent working the counter in a little café in New York.

Stiles eyes him warily, as if still not sure if he’s completely safe from Derek’s wrath, but must decide to risk it because he sits across from Derek and cuts himself a slice of the cake too.

“So…” he says, around a mouthful of cake, because heaven forbid Stiles ever be quiet. “You remember the pool?”

“Vaguely.” Derek says with raised eyebrows.

“Right. So. I think that was a very important moment in out character development.” Stiles says, and Derek stares. What the fuck. Who even says stuff like that outside of literary analysis.

“What.”

“With the whole saving each other thing, blah blah, and the whole treading water for two hours thing.”

“Character development?” he asks, staring at Stiles.

“Yeah, I already said hat. So yeah, I figure we should celebrate stuff like that.”

“Fine.” Derek says, because if he gets cake out of it, he’s not going to complain. “Could you make the cake at your house next time though?” He says, because if this is a thing that’s going to happen he’d rather his home wasn’t a casualty of the war zone that apparently is Stiles in the kitchen.

“Wait, what?” Stiles says, gaping. Derek lets himself smirk, knowing it’ll fuck with Stiles’s brain even more, and takes another slice of cake.

“I figure you’ve got about three weeks till the police station anniversary.” Derek says.

Stiles stares, and what do you know, he’s speechless. Guess there is a way to shut him up.

“Bring cake.” Derek says, gesturing at the cake on the table. “It’s good.”

“Are you drugged? Are you a zombie?” Stiles says, talking again. So the speechless thing doesn’t last long. Shame.

“Stiles. Be here in three weeks. Bring cake.” Derek says, and Stiles stares. “Wear something nice.” Derek adds.

“Are you asking me out?” Stiles squeaks, and Derek grins, wolfish.

“Or you could come over tomorrow.”

“Oh my god you just asked me out” Stiles breathes out, all at once, and Derek laughs and stands to walk over to stand by Stiles’s chair. He pulls Stiles up to stand in front of him, and leans in close, grinning when Stiles’s eyes flick down to his lips. He might not have a problem with Stiles being around all the time after all.

“Tomorrow.” He says, leaning forward to kiss Stiles quickly and firmly, before turning around and heading to his room, leaving Stiles staring after him and chucking at the return of speechlessness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's over! this is the first time I've ever participated in anything like this, and it's been awesome! I'll definitely be doing more things like this from now on.  
> Thankyou for all the lovely comments and kudos left on all these stories guys, I really appreciate it.  
> Day 7 of sterek week- anniversary.  
> [Prompt me if you want? I need ideas now this is all over! (this fic, and all the others are also on my tumblr here, come say hi!)](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
